In recent years, with improvement of controllability of a mobile electronic apparatus and development of the electronic technology, the touch screen technology has been widely applied in mobile phones, tablets, notebook computers and other electronic apparatuses. The touch technology has been developed in resistance, capacitance, electromagnetic and other different technical directions. The capacitive touch screen has become a mainstream product with its low cost and excellent user experience.
With rapid growth of the capacitive touch screen, people's demand for the ESD (Electro-Static Discharge) performance of the touch product becomes higher and higher. The ESD may cause performance deterioration of the internal device of the touch screen or cause electric breakthrough to lead to permanent failure, such as an open circuit or a short circuit inside the touch screen.
An existing touch substrate includes a touch region for touch detection and a black matrix pattern surrounding the touch region. The black matrix pattern is generally made of a carbon ball, and the black matrix pattern usually has excellent insulation performance. However, after being subject to a plurality of high temperature processes, the resistivity of the black matrix pattern is reduced and the insulation performance is lowered. In this way, when the electrostatic charge from the apparatus or the human body contacts the touch electrode overlapped on the black matrix pattern, an extremely large discharge current is instantaneously generated between different touch electrodes, resulting in breakthrough of the black matrix pattern, resulting in an open circuit or a short circuit between the touch electrodes, and resulting in touch performance deterioration or permanent failure of the corresponding region.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.